


Blood Lust [jaeyong]

by fate (redamancy_24), redamancy_24



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redamancy_24/pseuds/fate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redamancy_24/pseuds/redamancy_24
Summary: there's a reason why the locals of Cape Rose don't go out after the dark .along with being a tourist trap , it also hides a dark secret .in the moonlight blooms a rose ,making it's way amongst of all those thorns, painting the streets , 𝐑𝐞𝐝.will Jung Jaehyun succumb to the entrancing vampires or will he choose to follow his birthright?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. prologue

𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛 : 𝟷𝟾𝟶𝟶.

Footsteps echoed through the neighbourhood , a young lady ,in her 20s frantically looked back , and stopped in front of a large board 'charity fair' she breathed easily, 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘺 , 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘪𝘵 ,𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩, she started walking towards the sound of the crashing waves  
"uh....miss ??"  
she let out a small gasp, surprised at the sudden voice,  
"sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, the hotels are that way" she looked at the young police officer, who was rubbing his neck ,𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘰𝘶𝘴 ?  
um, I know officer , I was headed to the beach ,to catch a glimpse of the ocean, the beach isn't closed is it? she said ,looking at him , eyes keen on a response in her favour,  
"not , not quite yet , but be careful out there miss, we've had a few .....animal attacks recently"  
𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘴 ?? 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦 , 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 ....𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵?  
𝙜𝙤 𝙤𝙣 , 𝙛𝙤𝙡𝙡𝙤𝙬 𝙝𝙚𝙧 , 𝙩𝙬𝙞𝙘𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙚𝙖𝙡 .  
she looked at the officer as he hurriedly moved his head front and back , trying to see clearly  
𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 ??  
"hmm....thank you kind sir , I'll be careful."  
𝘩𝘮𝘮 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘳𝘥, 𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦 ....  
she turned away from him , following the sound of the waves , her face pale from the realization, the footsteps she heard , they never stopped .  
"uh....o-off-officer?"  
"if you're following me , I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine"  
.𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘳𝘥, 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘦 .  
𝙤𝙝 𝙝𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙮, 𝙞𝙩𝙨 𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙜𝙚𝙩 𝙬𝙚𝙞𝙧𝙙𝙚𝙧 .

𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺 , 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘪𝘵  
"officer !! I said I appreciate you--"  
she stopped mid sentence, looking at the figure in front of her , she was mesmerized, drawn to him,  
𝘰𝘩 𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘥 , 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭? 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘴 , 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘧𝘭𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘦 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮, 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 , 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦.......𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘒𝘪𝘳𝘢 𝘴𝘯𝘢𝘱 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘵 !  
𝙝𝙢𝙢.....𝙆𝙞𝙧𝙖......𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩'𝙨 𝙖𝙣 𝙖𝙧𝙩𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙘 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙩𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣 𝙤𝙛 𝙢𝙚 , 𝙄'𝙫𝙚 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙙 𝙗𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧 ......𝙡𝙚𝙩'𝙨 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙝𝙤𝙬 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 

"um....hello , sir ?" her voice sounded nervous yet excited , she heard him take a step forward as the clouds covered the moon , making the beach , eerily quiet yet beautiful . 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘪𝘯. 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨? "hmm .....its not safe to be out here Kira ....all...alone"  
he smiled , his eyes scanning her body  
𝘰𝘩 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 , 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 , 𝘰𝘩 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 ,𝘮𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘬, 𝘰𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 --- 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵....𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 ?  
u𝙝 𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮, 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙯𝙚𝙙 𝙞𝙩 𝙖𝙛𝙩𝙚𝙧 10 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙪𝙩𝙚𝙨......𝙥𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙩𝙞𝙘  
''um....how do you-"  
"I don't have time for this shit , although the way you fear me , I could probably feed on your fear , its literally in the air .....this is funny"  
𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 ? 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘥 ? 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨?. 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘮𝘦 , 𝘶𝘨𝘩 , 𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘨𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘥 ..  
"honey, I know a lot .....but for now ...I'm interested as to how you can paint your own death"  
𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵......𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 ....𝘪𝘴 ...𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦..  
"HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP ME !!!"

𝙝𝙪𝙝 𝙞𝙨 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡 , 𝙖𝙝𝙝𝙝 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙛𝙚𝙖𝙧 𝙞𝙨 𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙢𝙚 𝙝𝙪𝙣𝙜𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙧  
the sound of the sea engulfed her screams as he drained her of blood , leaving nothing more a few milli litres to confuse the police even more.  
he smiled under the soft moonlight as the clouds cleared. laughing. 𝙙𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙙𝙞𝙧𝙚𝙘𝙩𝙡𝙮 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙫𝙚𝙞𝙣 𝙞𝙨 𝙖 𝙙𝙞𝙛𝙛𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙣𝙩 𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙛𝙪𝙣

♤•♡


	2. moving day

𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠!!  
𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬 𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐝 ,𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞𝐬, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡  
𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐩𝐮𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐟𝐢𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧!!

♤•♡

𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛 : 𝟸𝟶𝟷𝟿

music blasted through the car as Jaehyun and his father made their way past the 'Cape Rose' board , he sighed, it had been a tough past 3 years, but now looking at the view surrounding him ,he felt a little bit at ease , he took a deep breath , 𝘩𝘮𝘮𝘮𝘮 𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘰r  
his father smiled looking at him ,  
"liking it already?"  
"it's good so far"  
he looked out the window , tall trees and blue skies spread as far as his vision went, birds chirping and the faint sound of the ocean .  
he frowned as the line of trees ended to make the metropolis visible  
𝘰𝘩..𝘬𝘢𝘢𝘺𝘺....𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥, 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘥𝘴 𝘴𝘰 ......𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵?  
he could see absolutely no one on the roads , after driving for another 10 minutes they finally entered the main town, it was bustling with activity  
obviously nothing could beat the bustling streets of New York, but this wasn't too bad , the only problem was, it was like a theme town ??  
𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 , 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘏𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺  
they stopped in front of a huge park , passing through all those streets, he was a bit creeped out ,  
he quickly brushed his hair with his hands and looked at his father unlocking the boot , he stepped out, stretching his legs, "um.....so you didn't tell me that this town and the entire Cape Rose follows a theme??"  
he shrugged. Mr .Jung looked at his son , jaehyun was a bit pale , his hands nervously brushing his hair  
Mr. Jung laughed "yeah .....seems like that , nothing to worry about , they probably just take Halloween a bit too seriously,, I read about the town a while ago, they believe in those supernatural stories"  
"Not helping dad" jaehyun said, taking out a heavy box. "nothing to worry about son , ease up a little ,its all in good fun !! just enjoy" he stopped to look at jaehyun ,his voice softened "you know with everything that happened, you weren't able to enjoy your life or make friends , the ones that stay forever ,,your childhood wasn't exactly how any of us imagined it to be, but well , I hope your last years of teen and your early 20s will be one to remember"  
jaehyun looked at his father, they had been through so much, but here they were , his father had gived up his job, his family and friends for him , and he was going to make sure that his sacrifice won't be for nothing , but this place ,the entire vibe of it .  
"I know dad, I know , just......." he looked around them  
there was no denying that the place was a bit too much, from people being dressed as vampires to those graffitis on the walls , the boards , the colors , they even had statues of vampires turning humans ,  
he shivered, he was getting paler and paler, he nervously wet his lips trying to form words . "I know jaehyun and I'm sorry kiddo,but after your mother died ,....."  
"I know father, we inherited a house and we are going to make it work, I.....I......i just ....I just need 2 minutes", he leaned against the car trying to regain his composure,Mr. Jung ran to the other side holding his hand, telling him to take deep breaths  
𝙷𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚙𝚑𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚊  
that was the problem , he had the fear of blood, the thought of pools of blood , wounds , and gruesome injuries froze him , it started after his mother got sick, they'd go to the hospital and he would see the treatments, when it started he was merely a child but as his mother's condition worsened, she would vomit blood , she had wounds all over her body, her body was reduced to a walking corpse, no one knew what was happening, doctors ruled it out as acute allergies, too many allergies, when your body becomes sensitive to almost everything, along with that she also developed frontotemporal dementia,  
it affected her primary and temporal brain lobes , she would suddenly scream , hallucinate and talk as if someone else was in the room with her  
that time for jaehyun was a hell . his mother gradually stopped screaming, but she also forgot that she ever had a son or a husband.  
he took a deep breath looking at the worried face of his father and smiled at him ,"i'm okay appa , I'm okay" Mr .Jung sighed in relief,,"I swear if you aren't taking your medications , I'm really gonna cut off your monthly allowance son" , he chuckled patting him on his head , Jaehyun laughed along with him,  
soft melodious whistles surrounded the garage as he moved the boxes from the van into the house,  
𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘺  
it was already 4:00 pm when they finally finished moving all the stuff,  
Mr. Jung was at the door paying the movers for all the extra expenses as jaehyun whisked cream to make cold coffee, he gave a glass to his father as they both sat down , catching a breath and enjoying the cool breeze, "hmm.....I will never be able to thank you enough for learning your mother's cold coffee recipe" jaehyun giggled as he looked around the room and got up heading to his room , "now to the unpacking"  
Mr. Jung pulled him back and dragged him to the front door, "you ,young man ,you need to go collect your uniform" jaehyun shook his head , "Hell No! ! I'm not going out, I'm TIRED"  
"and you have your first day at the university tomorrow" his father replied mocking his voice, Jaehyun glared at him ,"who the hell keeps a uniform in university" "no excuses young man , get your butt out and come back quickly, I'll make dinner"  
"whatever"  
Jaehyun walked around the streets enjoying the sunlight getting dimmer , it added a golden glow to the entire town, lighting things up and making them look magical, he stopped to check the map on his phone and looked ahead of him , a huge board labeled 'red needles' was illuminated in bright blue ,  
m𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘥 ,𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 a 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺  
he ignored the people gawking at him as he scoffed at the name and went in, talking to the man behind the door, he looked at him, "you aren't from here, are you?" he shook his head ,"we moved this morning"  
"alright wait and sit on that bench, you're  
no.14" the man said , giving him a tag , Jaehyun looked at the tag  
𝘰𝘧𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘢 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘯𝘵 , 𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘥  
he sat on the bench reluctantly,  
"new?" he heard a deep yet soft voice ,he turned around to see a guy in uniform , he was checking the measurements, jaehyun looked at him , and blinked , 'this guy has a very welcoming and a soft sweet vibe'  
"yes , we moved this morning"  
the guy nodded and pointed the tag , "we are going to the same university"  
jaehyun looked at him in relief, "finally ,someone my age , hi ,my name is jaehyun"  
the guy chuckled, "hi , I'm Johnny" .."I could show you around the campus tomorrow if you like"  
"thank you" jaehyun said smiling  
"you joined a year late and also a semester late , you'll need to catch up too!" jaehyun was surprised  
𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘢𝘴𝘬 𝘮𝘦 ...𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘐 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳  
"...you aren't going to ask why I missed the semester?"  
johnny looked at him , he grinned and said, "no .we just met , although I do feel close already , I don't want to be nosy"  
jaehyun smiled widely , 'I already like this guy!!'  
"although it would be nice to have a reason or a story sorted out cause people tomorrow will like to know" Johnny laughed patting him on the shoulder , Jaehyun chuckled , they exchanged phone numbers  
johnny looked at the sky, the sun had already set down , "you need a ride home?"  
jaehyun looked at him unsure , but nodded his head , "iam too tired to walk back anyway"  
"chill out mate , I won't tell anyone that you trusted a stranger" johnny laughed as jaehyun smiled sitting on the bike , wearing the helmet johhny gave him .  
"I live on the 7th street" jaehyun said , Johnny smiled "me toooo!!"  
johnny driving was smooth, jaehyun enjoyed the cool breeze hitting his bare arms ,as he looked at the streets ,it was merely 7 pm but not a soul was visible on the streets, 'hmm that's weird'  
"people here go home quite early right?" jaehyun said as he gave the helmet back to Johnny,  
johnny chuckled, "there are stories that literally make this town,, a town!! most people believe them, and also we've had a lot of animal attacks recently, the people are just a bit scared"  
𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘺 ?? 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘻𝘰𝘰 ? 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘯 , 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘺 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘐'𝘮 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨  
"you -- you live here !!??" johnny asked as jaehyun stopped in front of a house , jaehyun nervously nodded, "um yes , why?"  
"oh mate !!! what a coincidence!! we're neighbors! and wait, you are Jung Jaehyun!!"  
'okay.....wow'  
jaehyun smiled , "I was happy about the neighbour part , but the way you said Jung Jaehyun...um is everything alright ?"  
Johnny smiled nervously,,"your real name is Jeong Yoon-oh right?"  
w𝘢𝘪𝘵 ...𝘩𝘰𝘸 ...𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 ...𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸  
jaehyun's eyes shifted, he was serious now,  
"how do you know that ?"  
Johnny quickly said "no no no ,,it's not what you think !! ,, whenever someone new comes to the town my father runs a background check on them, also your father and mine are friends, we are one of the original founding families for this town !"  
jaehyun looked at him unsure, "alright?"  
"my father is the mayor , if it makes you feel any better" johnny said extending his hand to jaehyun's  
"my name is Suh Johnny , Seo Youngho"  
𝘰𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺, 𝘥𝘢𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵.  
"i'm sorry ,I just.." jaehyun said apologizing while shaking his hand  
Johnny chuckled, "no no please don't, given that all you've heard is creepy stories from the moment you stepped into this town , your reaction was pretty calm !" jaehyun looked around and nervously ran his hands through his hair ,  
"jaehyun, a word of advice, if anyone tomorrow, and I mean it , anyone at all , asks your real name, don't say it" johnny paused a bit  
"okay....why the hell??"  
"your family is like mine , rich and entitled, probably your father will have this talk with you too, but they will think of you as a rich brat"  
oh ..alright that makes sense  
"all right buddy ,see you tomorrow!" jaehyun said whistling  
"how do you plan on going to the uni ? let's go together?"  
jaehyun looked at Johnny thinking about his offer and said ,  
"sure , see you tomorrow" 

♤•♡

"I met the Jeong , father, he is oblivious"  
"maybe Mr . Jeong didn't tell him anything yet"  
"hmm looks like that, but he is really nice company , I want to be his friend, so well I think you don't need to assign someone to keep an eye on him"  
"alright my dear son , you know you're open to make your own decisions! if that kid is good , be friends with him, just keep your eyes open , you never know when his orginal blood takes over"  
"he would be a good one though, he is really headstrong"


	3. awkwardly welcoming

Doyoung barged into the room to see Yuta placing kisses on Taeyong's neck, he glared at them and shouted "I SWEAR TO THE FCKIN BLOOD , IF ONE OF YOU DO ANY MORE OF THESE ,,SO CALLED ANIMAL ATTACK,, ONE MORE , AND I'LL BURN YOU MYSELF" 

yuta cursed at him and shouted back ,"EVER HEARD ABOUT KNOCKING THE DOOR ??" while taeyong nonchalantly walked around the room naked, going into the bathroom, Doyoung scoffed at the older and said "you know I thought, a good start meant a FCKING GOOD START, what are you doing ? going around draining innocent humans isn't exactly what I call a change"  
"someday he is going to drain you", yuta said smirking, brushing through his hair , Doyoung glared at him one more time , "ohhh yes,,,the fledgling speaks !!..what is going on between you two ??"  
yuta hissed at him as doyoung said "I'm older than you , which means I'm much more powerful"  
Taeyong took a deep breath as he smelled the musk in the air, Doyoung was losing it ;  
'the fucking ignorance to ignore me !!'  
"you are ignoring your best friend" doyoung shouted handing taeyong his uniform , Taeyong hummed to an unknown tune while tracing Yuta's collarbone, doyoung watched as yuta grabbed taeyong's waist pulling him into a kiss, low moans filled the huge room  
Doyoung gritted his teeth , pinning taeyong to the wall , eyes glowing red, his hands piercing Taeyong's skin, he let out low growl , "I will not tolerate it anymore , you better--"  
Taeyong chuckled, "its always easy for you to lose control doie .....and as for me and yuta ,, you know I sired him , he needs me"  
Doyoung tried to punch the older but he easily blocked it "he doesn't need you this way you know"  
"hmmmm jealous grandpa?" Yuta chimed in throwing his jacket at doyoung and winking at him "you are more than welcome to join us"  
Taeyong scoffed at the his actions,  
'this one really is a handful'  
Doyoung let out a frustrated shout, as Taeyong finally rolled his eyes and apologized "alright alright, my dear best friend for the eternity, i apologize for my behavior last to last night and also for now, but just so you know, I've not drained INNOCENT humans ,none of them were innocent per se"  
he looked at doyoung, the younger was clearly surprised,  
'did he just ?? a sincere apology...from taeyong ,, Lee taeyong.....oh .......this is revolutionary'  
"in all these centuries, I never thought, I'll ever get a apology from--"  
"as for the noises that didn't let you sleep ,you'll have to blame yuta, that kids a little loud" taeyong said winking at him  
'yep ,,,why did I think I was getting a sincere apology, fuxk you Lee taeyong'  
"hhmm.....have you forgotten I can read your thoughts like an open book"  
Doyoung coughed and shook his head ,starting to nervously blabber about how he thought the weather was cold as they made their way to the university. 

♤•♡

Jaehyun almost smashed his head into the sideboard as he tried to wake up,,  
'yep , I'm already regretting having a long conversation with dad last night'  
"dammit , I'm late"  
he tried to get ready as soon as possible while murmuring "shouldn't be late for the first day"  
he let his thoughts drift to their conversation, after jaehyun had told his father about Johnny and how he knew their real names, his father had given him a tiny history lesson, turns out , johnny was actually saying the truth, they really were one of the founding families of Cape Rose and their ancestors had helped the formation and fortification of the town , coming from a rich background, they had tried to help the poor , but in 1800s after a particular incident, which his father ruled out as not important, they stopped funding the town , the people have held a grudge ever since, Mr. Jung also agreed with Johnny's idea of not revealing jaehyun's real name saying "I really don't want you to go through any type of difficulties now , I just want you to be happy and safe"  
Jaehyun put on his jacket thinking about everything and finally sorting out his thoughts and taking a deep breath,  
'you can do this ! mom is watching over you ,  
don't let anyone catch you vulnerable, never be weak, head high, chin up , smile , be professional!'  
he could smell the fresh and sweet aroma of the pancakes while descending the stairs, he stopped at the bottom stair to see Johnny and his father talking, his father handing him a small piece of the pancake,  
jaehyun looked at them both and said "I'm sorry if you had wait a long while , I woke up 30 minutes late"  
"ah you're up son ! johnny is quite a good young man"  
johnny chuckled swallowing the pancake saying "I wouldn't have tasted this delicacy if you were on time !" 

jaehyun gasped, mouth hanging open , seeing the huge campus, Johnny turned around towards him and laughed, "everyone's reaction to the first visit is like that"  
"I expected it to he big ...this is huge !!!!"  
"johhny , I gotta go to the counselor's office to collect my schedule"  
johnny nodded leading him through different gates and into a large office space  
"meet me at the front if you have any time left , I'll introduce you to my friends"  
jaehyun nodded, walking into the alley, he was lead into a grayscale office where a man of 40s was sitting behind the dark brown oak desk, 'the furniture are all of the same wood , that's a tiny bit uncomfortable yet really admirable'  
"hmm, Mr. Jung ,welcome!, I see your scores are remarkable" Jaehyun nodded shyly, even though he had a really hard childhood emotionally and physically ,he never let that affect his grades, his academics always maintained his top priority, he had even managed to have a high gpa average of 4.5 .  
"hmm you are doing double majors" the counselor looked at him through his glasses , "two , very different majors Jung"  
jaehyun nodded , his tone completely professional, "yes sir , business administration and music production"  
"well surely, you have the credibility to do both , we don't have a lot of students doing these, your grades speak for you, but out of formality, are you sure you can do this jung ?, extracurricular activities are important for placement"  
"yes sir , I'm well aware of his hectic schedules awaiting me ,but I'm sure"  
"alright then,music production is quite famous among these walls recently, I'm sure you'll find it just right for you "  
he handed jaehyun his schedules along with a few other items  
as he was trying to find the correct spot to meet the group he was going to get introduced to, johnny grabbed him by his sleeve and took him to a corner, "jae.....wait ,,is it okay if I call you that ?? nevermind , your father is here, everything okay ?"  
jaehyun chuckled and fixed his jacket "yes it's okay to call me jae , and yep I know my father is here , he is a professor here, for European history" Johnny was looking at him as if he had seen a ghost , "your father teaches in the same university as you, he's gonna teach one of my classes? ,, say goodbye to your freedom"  
Jaehyun laughed , "there is only one university in the town to begin with, and no if you're referring to not being able to skip classes for some fun on the field, don't worry, he's pretty cool , he'll help you with your grades, that is if you need , but um...johnny , don't publicize that please " he winked at johnny as the other laughed , "sure, we don't want people thinking you got in through a favour , alrighty then , let's go, I heard you are doing double majors too , this is getting into a creepy coincidence story but so am I "  
'yeah it is a little creepy, does he behave like this with every other person who is new to town'  
jaehyun nervously smiled "atleast I know someone"  
the bell resonated through the corridors as hurried footsteps followed .  
Johnny took him to the cafeteria after the first half of the classes ,"finally ,let me introduce you to the gang"  
jaehyun nervously smiled "you don't have to , you said , they have been with you since elementary school , I don't want to pry"  
Johnny shook his head and lead him to a table where 2 men were casually sitting, talking with each other.  
they looked jaehyun up and down ,he anxiously gulped  
'are they judging me ??'  
Johnny hit one of them on his head and said,"this is Jungwoo, he's pretty goofy but really intelligent, he's studying mechanical engineering." Jungwoo got up and shook jaehyun's hand "we will share a class ,music production" Jaehyun nodded and said , "does the entire school know I took 2 majors ? news surely travel fast considering the size of this campus"  
a short man , seated in the corner said "jungwoo is in the council, and when johnny said he was going to introduce you to us, we checked your major"  
"I'm Taeil , I'm a your senior in music technology and production"  
Johnny pointed to a tall, lean figure coming towards them , books in one hand and a coffee in other  
"that's winwin, ethnically chinese , he's studying contemporary dance" jaehyun waved at him , winwin extended a hand and smiled , "ah you're much more handsome in real life ,then in your profile, nice to meet you, I'm Dong Sicheng, you can call me winwin"  
"Jung Jaehyun, it might be a bit too early to ask for favors but the counselor told me that extracurriculars were necessary, I was thinking about signing up in dance"  
winwin smiled brightly at him ,"yes sure, stay back for a while after the classes, I'll bring you a form, Mark can help you fill it up"  
"Ah yes!!! my adoptive son," Johnny said getting up and walking towards a young man with messy hair and putting his hands around his shoulders , Jaehyun laughed , "well it surely does look that"  
"don't encourage his behavior please" Mark said , rolling his eyes and the others laughed along,  
"Hi , I'm Mark Lee , I'm in music technology and production"  
"in other words , the baby of the gang" Taeil said mimicking baby noises  
'they behave like a family, wow ,it must be nice'  
Johnny saw him in deep thought and said "it's kind of a second family, welcome , it's a safe space"  
all 5 of them raised their coffee, Jaehyun hesitantly followed , "I tried but well, I can't think why you'd be so welcoming and warm to a complete stranger"  
they all smiled in response  
"sometimes you gotta follow your feelings"  
winwin said , the others were clearly surprised  
"looking at your reactions, he doesn't compliment others frequently" jaehyun said smiling,  
the rest of the break went by quickly, submerged laughter and warm smiles filling up the holes in jaehyun's heart .

♤•♡


	4. unexpected shot

Jaehyun noticed Mark checking the time on his watch every 2 minutes and said "looking more often won't make the time go by faster, distract yourself, that way you'll feel as if a lot of time has passed"  
Johnny chuckled and said , "he doesn't want the time to pass by fast, he is checking the time for a particular class break, if you know what I mean" he winked at jaehyun , as winwin smacked Mark's head , "it's literally been 2 years since you had that stupid crush, at this point , you love him" Jaehyun looked as the youngest of the gang looked down shyly, nervously rubbing his head,  
"you'll see jung , as a new member you gotta catch up on our embarrassing sides as well" he heard Jungwoo say as he ate the 4th sandwich,  
"if it doesn't offend you , what are your preferences for romantic relationships, do you prefer guys or girls" jaehyun looked up as Taeil asked him , sipping his coffee, jaehyun shrugged his shoulders and said ,"the gender doesn't matter actually"  
"great !! that's a good approach,spare a look around the cafeteria once if you fancy" he looked at Taeil , a bit confused but followed the olders suggestion,  
He saw each and every one of the students, either stare at him or whisper something while looking at him , he saw as the girls hurriedly looked away when he met their eyes, Jaehyun quickly looked away , ears red  
"oh okay ....I see what you mean"  
Mark laughed at him as winwin and Jungwoo messed up his hair , Jaehyun was about to speak when he heard the cafeteria go in a complete pin drop silence, he heard the footsteps and, he looked at Mark who was red as a tomato, the other guys seemed fairly used to it , Johnny nudged him and pointed at 2 figures making their way into the alley, Jaehyun couldn't see their features clearly but he could clearly see the power and authority those 2 radiated, he could heard johnny say something to him but all of his attention was on those 2 men , they didn't even bat a single look towards the cafe and simply walked by , it was as if they had put everyone under some kind of a spell , their movements were so smooth yet sharp ,they walked as if they were on a runway, mesmerized by them , he suddenly heard johnny loudly call his name and turned around to look at him , he could see the others either smirking or laughing "that's the normal reaction to the Lee Brothers" Taeil said chuckling  
"that's a nice choice though, Mark" Jaehyun looked at Mark who had his head down , blushing furiously  
Johnny let out a small laugh and said, "that ....they were the Lee Brothers, Taeyong and Haechan Lee"  
"It's not only them , you'll see 2 more in their gang , Kim Doyoung and Nakamoto Yuta , all handcrafted by Adonis himself, damn intelligent and really athletic, there is literally nothing they cannot do"  
"they are all so intelligent it seems unreal and too good to be true , Yuta is in music technology and on the football and the basketball team , you'll see him there , Doyoung is doing liberal art along with music production and a diploma in medicine"  
jaehyun was surprised, "that doyoung guy is doing 3 things at the same time? wow"  
"wait till you hear the Lee's majors, originally it's not allowed to do more than 2 majors because no one can ace everything at once along with doing extracurriculars and staying sane, but well Lee Haechan comes to the uni an hour before we do , swim team practice, then he is music tech along with contemporary dancing and liberal arts, and he is also kind of a pro-gamer " Mark was blushing furiously saying Haechan's schedule for the day , jaehyun found it adorable  
"hmm....as for Lee Taeyong, well he is kind of a mystery to everyone, he has an ability to well.......literally charm people , he is so damn handsome and desirable, I don't think the teachers are in their right minds anymore , he was in the swim team just like his brother but he recently quit, he is in law school by the early morning and in music production and tech by the noon, straight As ,and a real player, in every way possible" "their abilities are inhuman "  
Jungwoo smirked at him and said "lucky for you , you share atleast one class with all of them"  
Jaehyun nodded and said ,"I don't know about lucky, are any of you friends with any of them"  
Taeil sarcastically laughed and said "yeah you could say that , they kinda keep to themselves, so if they even speak a syllable to you , consider them as your friends"  
the bell rung loudly indicating that their break was over , he heard Mark and Johnny say , "we have physical education next , leggo Jung"  
as they were changing, he could hear Mark rushing towards him and say "you have an impressive basketball background " Jaehyun smiled "johnny tells me , you are quite good yourself, you're already on the team, would be fun to play with you"  
"just be careful , we have a lot of audience during the basketball tryouts , don't distract yourself" johnny said , wearing his Jersey.  
Jaehyun made his way out to the coach and gave him the form , "your history with basketball is quite impressive , play fair Jung"  
"yes sir"  
they started with simple laps around the football field and stretch exercises, during the short break , Jaehyun finally looked around the field, there were a lot of people just like Johnny had said, jaehyun was never someone to feel anxiety or insecurity with all the attention , but he noticed how most of them kept their eyes glued to the football field basically drooling , Jaehyun followed their lead looking over at the field where he saw a few students practicing dribbling and then he saw a man , he had his hair tied up in half up bun , long ice blonde hair flowing in the wind , he had multiple piercings and one of his arm was covered in tattoos, he was scoring back to back  
𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘯𝘪𝘲𝘶𝘦!  
he pointed at him and asked "who is he ?"  
"Nakamoto Yuta , the one we told you about" Mark said , jaehyun nodded "he's really got a nice technique, look at him go !!"  
after about 30 minutes, he heard the coach say "okay then , YUTA! change fields, open tryouts starting now"  
Jaehyun breathed heavily as they took their positions in the queue, "first step is easy , score a basket at half court distance and you've already achieved a favour"  
he heard the crowd and the students grunt in disappointment as they missed the shot ,he saw how Mark and Johnny scored and how the crowd roared when Yuta came into their sights , he also saw how some of them scored a clear basket straight away, and the crowd cheered wildly ,  
𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘣𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘮  
The coach passed him the ball as he heard people murmur , Mark and Johnny looked at him in anticipation as they heard the coach say "hmm prove that those medals aren't fake ,, get that ball in the hoop in one try Jung"  
he took a deep breath ,  
𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘯 ,, 𝘢 3 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘺 𝘫𝘢𝘦𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯 , 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴, 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳, 𝘦𝘹𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵, 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘱  
he heard the coach blow the whistle,  
3 calculated strides, 1 ,2 , 3 and jump and shoot , he saw as the ball made it's way into the hoop circling it once and dropping straight through it , he was so concentrated that he didn't hear the people cheer or mark and johnny loudly call out his name .  
the next whistle blew , for a short half-court match , he saw Yuta, his eyes fixed on the ball, , he saw him deceive his opponent and quickly dribble the ball away , shooting a basket easily, the coach's loud approval echoed through the court,  
yuta took the ball from his opponent, jaehyun watched , fascinated as Yuta quickly dribbled the ball following the 5 second rule but it was so fast,, it was as if no one could even see it touch the court and go back into his hands, jaehyun didn't wait for the next drop , he could hear gasps and see surprised faces as he cut through the circle and taking the ball from yuta mid dribble, scoring an effortless basket, he turned around expecting the players to go back into their positions but all he saw was their surprised reactions, the coach's mouth hanging agap and the stark silence surrounding the stands ,  
𝘺𝘦𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘰𝘶𝘴, 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 ?  
he looked around to see whether his uniform had something wrong , he looked at his hands, nothing ,  
𝘧𝘶𝘹𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘹𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥? 𝘐 𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘺  
he suddenly heard a small laugh and looked to his right , to see Yuta chuckling, he waved at jaehyun , jaehyun looked at him , confused, he watched Yuta eyes glow all of a sudden , and then he frowned his eyebrows trying to figure out something , he could hear the coach clap loudly ,the crowd cheering wildly, he heard mark and johnny run his way and jump at him ,, the players clapping slowly and looking at him as if they had seen a ghost  
𝘐 𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘵, 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘐 𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘮𝘶𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘦  
"Bro!!! wooow that was sooooo cool" Mark said his voice rising an octave  
Johnny laughed and looked at jaehyun "the reaction is because you're the first person ever to take a ball from Nakamoto Yuta , no one ever even dares to stay in the defense line if he has the ball"  
jaehyun saw Yuta coming their way "𝐇𝐢!! "  
Jaehyun studied his features, he really looked crafted by Adonis, 'damn that six pack is visible even when he is fully clothed'. Mark looked at yuta , smiling sheepishly  
"𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐟 𝐚 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐦𝐚𝐧!"  
jaehyun smiled., "you play real nice !! those movements don't just come by themselves, must have practiced a lot"  
"𝐨𝐡 𝐲𝐞𝐚 , 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐩𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐞, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰"  
" 𝐢'𝐦 𝐲𝐮𝐭𝐚 , 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭? 𝐈'𝐦 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐲𝐞𝐭?"  
"yeah , I'm jaehyun" jaehyun said, shaking his hand  
𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥 , 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦,,𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘶𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨,  
Yuta looked at Johnny and Mark "𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐬 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭?" "𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐭 , 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡 𝐚𝐫𝐞"  
Johnny simply nodded , jaehyun looked at johnny ,  
𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘰𝘩𝘯𝘯𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 ? 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘰 ? 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘺𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘶𝘵𝘢  
Mark happily nodded his head "yes !! you're in 2 of my classes, coding and dance"  
yuta and Johnny looked at him in surprise, Jaehyun submerged a laugh and whispered to him  
"mark that was way too squeaky"  
Mark looked away embarrassed as Yuta observed him the same way he had observed jaehyun on the field, he smiled at him "𝐘𝐞𝐩 !!! 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐚 𝐩𝐫𝐨-𝐜𝐨𝐝𝐞𝐫" "𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐢𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐞𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 ? 𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐬𝐤𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐜𝐨𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠!"  
Jaehyun could see the color rising to Mark's cheeks but before anyone could say anything,jaehyun saw how yuta rolled his eyes , as they all heard a voice loudly call out "Nakamoto Yuta , we gotta go , RIGHT NOW"  
yuta smiled at jaehyun and said "𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐦 , 𝐰𝐞 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐝𝐢𝐫𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐚 𝐝𝐞𝐟𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫"  
"YUTA , GET YOUR BEHIND HERE RIGHT NOW"  
he rolled his eyes one more time and smiled at Johnny and Mark " 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐲'𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐮𝐬𝐢𝐜 𝐭𝐞𝐜𝐡"  
"that was Kim Doyoung " Mark said , fanning himself ,  
jaehyun laughed at him and said "well looks like your crush knows your abilities, use that to talk him !! if you don't talk now ,you never even know when you lost the chance.....seize the opportunity" [ ;))]  
"um....I'll think about it ....."  
"come one Mark,, you gotta seize the opportunity" Jaehyun said teasing the younger "John ,,,tell him to utilize the chance" ......"Johnny?"  
jaehyun turned around to look at Johnny his eyebrows knitted together, his hand balled in fists, he was looking at Yuta and Doyoung talking,  
𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘢 𝘵𝘢𝘥 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘺 , 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘺?? 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵?  
jaehyun put a hand on his shoulder, he felt him relax under his touch "what's wrong buddy, for some reason you seem like you're mad at yuta"  
Johnny looked at him , as if he was in a trance , he shook his head and said "you should maintain a distance from him" Jaehyun let go of his shoulder  
"mate,, what the hell ?? you're behaving really weirdly, your body getting colder as we speak and you're a bit pale, you okay ?"  
"yep I'm.all okay , just stay away from them "  
jaehyun cleared his throat and nodded "okay....but where is this coming from?"  
"a really bad feeling jaehyun, a reallyy bad vibe"

♤•♡

"Father , there's one at the school , till now I wasn't sure ...."  
𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚠, 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 ?  
"yes , I activated a rune , I know it's risky to acti--"  
SLAP.  
the sound echoed through the room .  
𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚔𝚢 𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚙𝚒𝚍  
"ye-yes father"  
𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚒𝚝, 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚜𝚑 , 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚏𝚊𝚒𝚕 𝚖𝚎  
"yes father"


	5. ~~

_______

"I couldn't read his mind" Yuta said , walking fast to match Doyoung's pace, once they reached the empty classroom, Doyoung looked at him for a second and then punched him straight in the face, Yuta screamed as Doyoung repeatedly punched him , "what the hell is wrong with you ?"  
Doyoung was about to punch him one more time , but this time he successfully blocked it, looking at the olders glowing red eyes ,his own turning red in response, "you want to fight, why didn't you just say so" Doyoung spoke in a cold calculated voice , "you transformed in the field, in front of EVERYONE, if Taeyong knew, he'd starve you on a full moon"  
Yuta shivered at that thought  
"I only punched you , you got off easy, and besides you'll heal"  
"that doesn't mean I don't feel the pain!!!"  
Doyoung glared at him , "what were you thinking ?? what if you had lost control and bit someone ,do you want me to enchant an entire school and wipe their memories??"  
Yuta wiped his face with a napkin and said "I told you, I couldn't read his memory, it felt as if a force was blocking me"  
Doyoung scoffed , "hah ! finally something to downsize your ego a bit"  
"I'm serious doyoung , this has never happened before...I....iam sorry....I thought maybe I needed to transform to get a better look"  
Doyoung's look shifted into a soft sympathetic one , "reading minds comes in the royal blood , taeyong sired you, but that doesn't mean you'll be just like him , maybe your abilities have limitations"  
"I can read every other mind except for his"  
Doyoung looked as the younger , fully healed now, his face remained emotionless , but doyoung could sense his emotions , his feelings  
𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 , 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 , 𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘵 , 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦𝘥?  
"are you afraid I'll tell taeyong about your sudden transformation? .....I can sense fear"  
Yuta grabbed him by his neck , "I think we agreed on not analyzing my emotions until I gave permission to" doyoung pushed him off, "do I ever say that when you read my thoughts as if they were free for the world to access"  
"am I reading them now ? have i ever read them without telling you ?"  
Doyoung shook his head, "fine , sorry , what are you afraid of though ? I won't tell taeyong"  
yuta faced the ground , "I......iam afraid of losing my abilities , and I'm afraid of disappointing all of you"  
"awwwww......so sweet" they both turned around at the speed of light to see haechan standing in the room , Doyoung screamed in surprise "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY,, STOP FCKING SCARING ME!!!"  
yuta smiled weakly as haechan neared them both "hmmm so i'm supposed to hide the conversation I heard and the one about to happen from my hyungie?"  
yuta gulped nervously and doyoung nodded  
Haechan hummed in response and said "who ?"  
yuta looked at him, confused , "the one I can't read ?"  
"no no , the one who you fcked yesterday , obviously the one you can't read"  
yuta rolled his eyes, "sassy bitch , his name is jung jaehyun , he's the--"  
"the new one , business administration and music production, is the newly accepted university basketball team defender and is going to apply in the contemporary dance practice for the weekends course ......really hot tho .....blood type A"  
Doyoung looked at him, "you've been stalking him??"  
"I paid attention to my surroundings hyung!!....stalking would be knowing his address, his childhood crush, and his twitter username"  
yuta chuckled, "yeah well him ....is it true,can I have limited abilities, and if yes, then why only him ??"  
Haechan hummed in response, and looked at Doyoung, "it is possible that your abilities might be limited, but it would require something strong to trigger those limits, he is fairly normal , so well ,,I don't know why , I'll try , in our music production class , I'm royal blood, if I am restricted into his head ,then our little newbie isn't what he seems to be"  
they were almost leaving when yuta said "Haechan......someone has a little crush on you"  
"who doesn't"  
"Lee Mark , he has a crush on you"  
Haechan smiled in response, his voice changing into a flirty tone  
"ohhh does he now!" 

♤•♡


	6. close enough

Mark straightened his jacket and ran his hands through his hair,continously, all the way to their music production class , jaehyun observed as the younger seemed to be mentally making a speech .   
Johnny had vanished after basketball game, jaehyun had tried calling him but the line was busy.   
they were almost in the class when he heard his father "jae ..." it was a soft whisper, Jaehyun smiled softly and turned around , giving a soft hug to his father and saying, "I gotta go appa , see you at home"   
Mr. jung grabbed his hand and then he noticed how pale his father was , "you good dad ? you're a bit pale.."  
"that's what I wanted to talk to you about , I'm going home ,not feeling good" his voice was strained , Jaehyun's eyes were filled with worry ,   
"I'll come with you--"   
"no no , it's probably just a cold , you go enjoy, I heard you're on the basketball team already, that's my son !!!"   
Jaehyun chuckled ,"you take care okay , drive safe appa " 

as soon as you entered the classroom, he heard a deep and hoarse voice of his professor, "you're 22 seconds late jung"   
22 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵?.....𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦 ???   
"sorry sir !"   
Mark had saved him a spot, and he quickly made his way to sit beside him , he looked around and then softly nudged the younger, "doesn't haechan sit beside you?"  
Mark nodded , "I think you'll need someone you know beside you today.....Mr. Hwang isn't quite......he isn't exactly soft spoken.......he might diss you the moment he sees you...well I'm late to that warning"   
jaehyun gulped anxiously but managed to say "you didn't have to ! I will be fine !"   
the class started off smoothly ,but after about 45 minutes , jaehyun wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked at mark "I take it back, he is satan ,personified, what is this guy's problem, why does he keep taunting me !!"   
Mark tried to hold his laugh and looked straight ahead "this is just the beginning......remember we have two classes , considering how we missed our first due to double majors, he hates us for that.....you'll see"   
in the short break , they met Taeil by the cafeteria,   
"how many cafeteria does this university have!!??? , nevermind a better question, does the university take up 70% of Cape Rose ??" 

📍for the next part ----  
𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘏𝘢𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴  
this font represent Yuta's thoughts   
𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝙳𝚘𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐'𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚜

"𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘺𝘦𝘵 ........"  
"wait what....did you just say you can't read him , I almost spit out my coffee!!!"   
"𝚑𝚊𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗.......𝚢𝚘𝚞 ......𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝?"   
"𝘥𝘰𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨.....𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨......𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘯𝘨 ....𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 ......𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘪𝘵"  
"𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛......𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚢 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎......𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚗'𝚝 𝚏𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 ....𝚖𝚊𝚢𝚋𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚛𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚝𝚢𝚙𝚎----"  
"𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘵𝘺𝘱𝘦 𝘈 .......𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘶𝘵𝘢.....𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘦𝘺𝘦 𝘧𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 , 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨"  
"sorry .......he is kinda hot tho, you were right , you know me and tyong aren't serious......wait did you just call me yuta......without using honori--"  
"𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘑𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘦???........𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐'𝘮 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 , 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘐'𝘮 𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦----"  
"yeah but that's in vampire age ..."  
"𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭...... 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘈 𝘍𝘙𝘐𝘊𝘒𝘐𝘕𝘎 𝘝𝘈𝘔𝘗𝘐𝘙𝘌 , 𝘪 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦!!"  
"𝙵𝙾𝙲𝚄𝚂, 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝚂𝚃𝚄𝙿𝙸𝙳 𝙰𝚂𝚂 𝙱𝙻𝙾𝙾𝙳 𝚂𝚄𝙲𝙺𝙴𝚁𝚂, 𝙳𝙾 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙱𝙾𝚃𝙷 𝚆𝙰𝙽𝚃 𝙼𝙴 𝚃𝙾 𝚃𝙴𝙻𝙻 𝚃𝚈𝙾𝙽𝙶 𝙰𝙱𝙾𝚄𝚃 𝚈𝙾𝚄𝚁 𝙻𝙸𝚃𝚃𝙻𝙴 𝙰𝙳𝚅𝙴𝙽𝚃𝚄𝚁𝙴 𝙷𝙴𝚁𝙴 ?"  
"my my .....we're mind-linking and his voice is still damn annoying ........"  
"𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘓𝘖𝘜𝘋, 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘰𝘸 ....... 𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 to 𝘨𝘰 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘐 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯.........𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘮 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥." 

Taeil laughed ,"we've all been through that phase of wondering about the damn size"  
"70%....hmmm......not quite the campus itself takes up about 40% and anyways........" Jaehyun looked at Mark , who was visibly flustered, he and Taeil turned around to face the unfamiliar voice , there stood Lee Haechan in all his glory, with a binder book in one hand and a black leather ,biker jacket in other , Jaehyun took a second to look at the younger , he seemed smart even by just looking at him , but oh he would be lying if he said he didn't feel drawn to him, skinny jeans accentuated his long legs , and a lose grey tee ,tucked in , he was wearing multiple rings and thin rimmed glasses, his voice was deep and melodious   
"the university is run by the public fundings and so almost all the entirety of Cape Rose is owned by uni councils"   
Taeil looked at him in surprise, 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦 ....𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘶𝘴 ??  
haechan quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, how rude of me ,I'm haechan" he shook jaehyun's hand   
𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 , 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬'𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰 , 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳   
" i didn't mean to interrupt, I missed the first half...." he looked directly at Mark , "could you ,kindly lend me your notes, I'll just quickly go through them and give the book back in no time"   
Jaehyun and Taeil looked at each other in disbelief, Mark had frozen in his place , Jaehyun slightly hit him and said, "yeah....mark ....you.... could help him copy the notes" , "2 is better than one right ?"   
Taeil added ,knowingly smiling ,  
Haechan smiled and nodded ,   
"yep, help me out benchmate.....nice meeting you jung"   
Jaehyun frowned as he saw mark and haechan go over to an empty cafeteria table, he had seen haechan observe him the same way yuta had done ,  
.𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘶𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 , 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘸𝘣𝘪𝘦 .....𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 ,,𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘫𝘰𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦.....  
he turned to Taeil who was clicking pictures of the younger , Jaehyun looked at him , in disbelief "you ....really ...." he laughed along with Taeil , "well I gotta have something to show to the others, we are witnessing history , they gotta know!!"   
They both looked as Mark broke down the code sequence to Haechan , they could sense Mark's shyness even from a distance, jaehyun looked at how a certain group of girls were eyeing mark, they were obviously mad .  
𝘩𝘮𝘮𝘮 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘹𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘺  
Jaehyun quickly turned around to Taeil "..have you seen Johnny ?? he literally vanished..."   
Taeil nodded ,"yep , he went home, wasn't feeling good , must be under the weather,i hear you are neighbors!!" jaehyun hummed in response, "yep ....I'll go check on him afterwards...."  
the bell rang loudly , jaehyun squinted as he saw Haechan flinch,  
𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘳𝘥𝘭𝘺  
he frowned thinking about the same behavior showed by both yuta and haechan , 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭...𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴,,𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦   
....𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 ...𝘰𝘧 .....𝘦𝘷𝘢𝘭𝘶𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯...?  
Mark came to where the boys were standing , "I believe you've already made it viral amongst the boys" he said looking at Taeil with a disapproving smile, "you can count on me for giving them the best angles" Taeil winked . Mark rolled his eyes, grabbing jaehyun "you .........you Mr. Jung Jaehyun......you are my guardian angel , before you came , I hadn't exchanged even a syllable with any one out of those 4 of them and now ..in one single day .....here we are , yuta looking forward to see us in music tech , LEE HAECHAN ASKING ME.........ME FOR NOTES!!!!!" Jaehyun grinned , ruffling his hair, "well I'm happy for you !!.........let's get into the class of hell now....I swear that teacher gave me a side eye for the rest of the class for walking in 20 seconds late ..."   
Taeil snorted , "obviously, he has a thing for punctuality"   
they walked in to see Haechan sitting on their bench, Jaehyun eyes shifted to Mark , "I'll grab another seat, you go sit beside him---"   
"Ahh!! Jung ! I'm sorry, Jaehyun hyung ....the teacher told me to help you to catch up on all the stuff you've missed ........" jaehyun raised an eyebrow in question as haechan turned to mark ,"I'm sure you can find a vacant seat".


	7. Chapter 7

𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙛𝙤𝙣𝙩 𝙧𝙚𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙚𝙣𝙩 𝘿𝙤𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙜'𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙨  
𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚝 Yuta'𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚜  
𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘥𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴

Jaehyun looked awkwardly at Mark , the younger noticed his hesitation and said "hey....don't worry!! not gonna hate you or anything.......and besides , haechan is the ace of the entire uni...he'll help you better than me"  
"mark......I promise he's all yours "  
. 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 ....𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘯𝘨 ......𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦.  
jaehyun smiled weakly at Haechan and sat down beside him , he felt haechan's face come closer to his neck , he sniffed slightly and said "hmm.....musk.......that's a nice scent" 

𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚍𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚊𝚎𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 --  
𝘴𝘩𝘩𝘩𝘩𝘩.....𝘺𝘶𝘵𝘢 𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨....𝘐'𝘮 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘶𝘯

jaehyun looked at him, a bit awkwardly and a bit angrily , Mr. Hwang was about to start when the door opened ever so smoothly and jaehyun's breathing almost stopped, he quickly looked around to see that he wasn't the only one, everyone was mesmerized by the beauty and grace this man possessed.  
jaehyun looked at him nervously, Lee Taeyong, damn this was a different kind of Man , the way he was just so graceful, there was something about him that just drawed jaehyun in . He was in an outfit similar to Haechan , a biker jacket in one hand ,  
𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘶𝘺 𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘬𝘦.𝘸𝘰𝘸.......𝘰𝘬 𝘴𝘯𝘢𝘱 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘵  
he was wearing a loose white tee ,a necklace outlined the curve of his neck, his features were so sharp ,his hair was a bit long, like Yuta's, but it was clearly dyed, a faded ash black . he walked so quietly and smoothly, he quickly brushed his hair out of his face, pushing them back , he had a similar tattoo like yuta,. 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 , 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘩 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘫𝘢𝘸𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦, 𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘴𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦........𝘚𝘕𝘈𝘗 𝘖𝘜𝘛 𝘖𝘍 𝘐𝘛.  
the professor didn't scold him for being late and instead welcomed him , jaehyun almost melted at his smile .it was such a soft smile , he watched as taeyong made his way to the seat behind theirs where Mark was sitting, he raised an eyebrow at haechan on the way.  
the class went on by smoothly , except for the constant flirting and disturbance by Lee Haechan ,Jaehyun was getting worried now , Mark was right there behind him, 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥  
Jaehyun didn't know how to stop Haechan and so he just focused on answering as many questions as possible , he also managed to earn a compliment by Mr. Hwang . 

..𝙻𝙾𝙾𝙾𝙻𝙻𝙻 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚐𝚞𝚢 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚟𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚝 𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚌𝚔  
hyuck.....?

Haechan suddenly grabbed the table strongly, jaehyun looked at him, "you good?" haechan didn't answer him , but grabbed the table harder ,the bell had already rang , Jaehyun looked at the younger ,this wasn't the haechan they knew , this was like a whole new person, his hands gripping the table harder than ever , his knuckles had turned white, his whole body was so pale all of a sudden , and his eyes, jaehyun gasped slowly , his eyes were glowing 𝐑𝐞𝐝.. Mark had already got up and was at their seat , "jae hyung .....you ready to go ..??"  
"hae-haechan?? you okay ? , are you not feeling okay ?" jaehyun was about to pat him on his shoulder when he felt a deep pain in his head , like a ringing , a searing pain in his head, he grabbed his head in agony , Yuta gasped .

.....!!𝚑𝚊𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗.......𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚐𝚘 .....𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚖 , 𝙷𝙰𝙴𝙲𝙷𝙰𝙽!!

"oh my god ...hyung , Jaehyun hyung ..??" he could hear Mark's worried voice but all his attention was on the pain , this was a different pain than before , he would get headaches after watching his mother but that was because of the phobia , what was this about ?  
"medications ........in my bag.........a white bottle..........medica......medications" jaehyun's voice was weak, but Mark heard him all clear, he quickly took out the bottle and handed a pill to him , "one or 2 ?? jaehyun hyung....you need one or two??"  
jaehyun weakly raised a finger "one"  
Mark handed him a pill and patted his back ,  
"deep breaths....hyung ...deep breaths"  
Yuta was about to stop haechan when he saw Taeyong get up , his face remained the same , plain and emotionless, yuta gulped , this won't be good 

...𝚍𝚘𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐 ...𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 .....𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚠 ...  
𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝘿𝙊 𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝙒𝘼𝙉𝙏, 𝘿𝘼𝙈𝙈𝙄𝙏 𝘾𝘼𝙉'𝙏 𝙀𝙑𝙀𝙉 𝙇𝙀𝙏 𝙈𝙀 𝙋𝙀𝙀 𝙄𝙉 𝙋𝙀𝘼𝘾𝙀 .  
. 𝙳𝙾𝚈𝙾𝚄𝙽𝙶 ......𝚁𝙸𝙶𝙷𝚃 𝙽𝙾𝚆.

Yuta watched as Taeyong got up from his seat , looked at jaehyun for a moment and then grabbed haechan's hand, pulling him away , he could hear doyoung running

𝙮𝙪𝙩𝙖 ...𝙞𝙨 ......𝙝𝙖𝙚𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙖𝙛𝙧𝙖𝙞𝙙??....𝙙𝙖𝙢𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙞𝙨 𝙁𝙀𝘼𝙍 .  
𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕......𝙸 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚞𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚊𝚏𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚍 .....𝚝𝚊𝚎𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝....𝚞𝚖 𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍....

Taeyong didn't say anything, just handed Jaehyun a bottle of water , and looked at Mark for a split second before enchanting them both. Jaehyun looked as Taeyong's soft long fingers grabbed his and he softly spoke something, jaehyun felt peace and euphoria run over him .

♤•♡ 

Jaehyun breathed heavily, "for the 100th time....Mark....I'm okay ...."  
"yeah sure , cause that's what your voice says"  
"hey....I wanna apologize for that class......um..haechan he is...well....he likes to --"  
"get close..?" mark smiled , "you literally almost fainted and you're worried about that .....and that is how I know you would never do anything to hurt me"  
jaehyun smiled weakly "you're right I would never , I gotta go ,I'll see you tomorrow"  
"oh no no .....none of you are going to walk all the way....I'll drop you both" Taeil was standing on the sidewalk, jiggling his car keys .


	8. first meetings

the ride home was silent , jaehyun could hear mark softly snoring and Taeil bobbing his head to an unfamiliar tune . he smiled , today was much more eventful than he had imagined, but he liked it , the company of the boys made him happy after a long long time , he gently grabbed the necklace his mother had given him , 𝘐'𝘮 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘮, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺 , 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦

jaehyun climbed the small stairs and looked at the front door in confusion, 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 ...  
he looked around to see his father's car in the garage, he quickly unlocked the door, stepping in the house, "dad?? you home ?....is there another door in the back that i don't know about ?" he waited for some kind of response but all he heard was silence, he sighed 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘭? 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘤  
he hurriedly changed his clothes, and looked outside the window, Johnny's house was relatively very dark ? he had noticed how the windows were tinted , 𝘩𝘮𝘮𝘮...𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘢𝘥, 𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘨𝘰 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘑𝘰𝘩𝘯𝘯𝘺

Jaehyun made his way across the road and looked at the huge metal gates, he looked up to the sun shining brightly, but the air was so cold , he shook his head, 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘷𝘪𝘣𝘦𝘴 ...  
he knocked on the door , 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭 .....he waited for a while before knocking again , this time calling out his friend's name "Johnny you home ??"  
he was about to knock again when he heard the hinges churn, and the door opening to show a man approximately in his mid 40s , jaehyun gulped, this man was so pale ,his skin was punctured at some parts , bandages wrapping up his arms , "um...sorry to disturb you .....sir....I was looking for Johnny?....we go to--"  
"Jaehyun....!?" Johnny came to door looking at him in surprise, jaehyun finally breathed easily, "hey! sorry , didn't mean to disturb you....Taeil said you left early , just wanted to check on you--"  
"why don't you come in....hmm?" the man spoke, his voice was really hoarse, as if he had shouted a bit too much ,he was barely standing, holding the door open , jaehyun looked at Johnny , who was clearly unsure, but he signaled him in anyway,  
as he passed the man ,he could smell antiseptics........𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵.....𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 ? 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘐 𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘭, he turned around to see the man's hands , they were cut and bruised, Jaehyun was feeling dizzy , he took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, Johnny looked at him and came closer, offering him a glass of water, "you okay jung?" jaehyun nodded ,  
𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘺 , 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘪𝘵  
"you should keep a coffee scented toffee in your pocket" Jaehyun turned around to see the man handing him a toffee, "allergic to these medicinal smells? coffee helps with the panic attacks related to smell , or are you hemophobic? right ?"  
Jaehyun looked at him, his eyes judging him openly as he declined the toffee and stood straight, turning around to face Johnny, before he could say anything, johnny looked down, eyes filled with disappointment and defeat and softly said ,"my father deals with firearms , basically hunting gear for the zoo , that's why he can sense all of that, has a medical degree" ,  
𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 , 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺 ...𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳.....𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵.....𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸 ......𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘺𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘫𝘢𝘦𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯....  
"I just wanted to check on you, I see you're okay ! I'll see you tomorrow, I should get going--" he was about to leave when he heard a familiar voice, he turned around to see his father sitting on the sofa, his clothes were so different, this was probably the first time he ever saw his father like this ,in a black tee over some old washed out jeans, he looked so relaxed, he was talking to a woman , jaehyun made his way into the room , "ah yes...your father is here jaehyun"  
"dad?"  
Mr. Jung turned around quickly to face his son , he was surprised , but he managed to hide it in a split second , jaehyun noted how he and Johnny's father both had familiar bruises on their arms,  
"what are you doing here father?....I thought you were..."  
"ahh jaehyun, how nice of you to come by....I just came by to see my old friend" he nodded in the direction where Johnny's father stood, smiling, jaehyun looked at his father and then around the room ,the walls were filled with......weird paintings......and axes......and knives?  
"I thought you weren't feeling good appa"  
"yes jaehyun ...I went home and took some aspirin, I'm all okay now.....this is Johnny's mother, your mother and her were high school besties.."  
𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘯 ....? 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮...𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦  
"jaehyun , come meet , Mr. and Mrs. Suh...I see you've already made Johnny your friend..."  
jaehyun smiled and greeted them , and then turned to see johnny , he was being weird, he didn't meet jaehyun's eyes even once , the small family meet went on till late noon , the Jungs excused themselves , getting up to leave , when they reached the door, jaehyun looked at all three of the Suh and then looked at Johnny, straight in the eye , 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺'𝘴 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 ....𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 t𝘰 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭 , 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘺  
"um.....it was nice meeting you Mr and Mrs. Suh...johnny...I have an early dance class tomorrow, I'll go to uni by my self ....see you"  
he didn't wait for his response and simply jogged across the road to their house , once the Jungs were gone, Johnny took a deep breath , looking at his parents.,"I told you....I don't want to freak him out....here you go....and what is wrong with you father......did you want him to hate me ?  
"john....honey you know its not like that...that jung kid is being dramatic" his mother tried to calm him down.  
his father spoke , his tone cold "you are supposed to be keeping an eye on him..not having fun....you--"  
"stop. stop right there.....,he knows that I have the same class mother , I haven't had a friend like him in a very long time, all because of you" he looked at his father "if you think I'm going to give him up , or our friendship...you're very wrong." 

♤•♡

the moment they reached their huge house , Taeyong didn't waste a moment in grabbing Doyoung by his neck , and slamming him against a wall .  
Yuta and Haechan looked down , they had screwed up and now the one in charge would have to pay for their mistakes .  
Taeyong's voice was calm , far too calm for anyone else of them to feel anything but fear and regret.  
"𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐲 .....𝐝𝐨𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠 .....𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐲....𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐭 𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐮𝐩"  
coughs and desperate gasps echoed through the house , Doyoung's hands were hopelessly grabbing on Taeyong's , his eyes glowing red and his fangs forcefully making their way out,as an instinct.  
"hyung.......hyungie.......you're choking him" haechan's voice was dripping with concern, Taeyong turned around to face his brother , haechan gasped , he hadn't seen his brother this angry since almost a decade, the last time he was this angry someone had tried to kill haechan, he looked at taeyong, the brother he knew was nowhere to be seen , all he could see was a vampire, the one he was afraid of ,  
fangs visible, his beautiful face had gone pale , veins prominent, cracks under his eyes , anger , pure anger had consumed him , "i thought we agreed on No Forced Mind reading , but it seems as if , you like to break the rules a little bit too much ,I'll come to talk to you later"  
before haechan could say anything , Yuta put a hand on his mouth and dragged him out of the room .

he let go of Doyoung , putting a leg on his neck ,  
all doyoung could think about was ,  
he wouldn't kill me...I'm his best friend, he saved me , he saved my family, he .....I know him....my tyong would never hurt me ........but right now......this is not my tyong.......he wouldn't ........right?  
"𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐡.....𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐥𝐲, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐚𝐲𝐛𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐈'𝐦 𝐡𝐮𝐦𝐚𝐧 .......𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐈'𝐦 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐚 𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐫𝐲 𝐯𝐚𝐦𝐩𝐢𝐫𝐞. 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐞.


	9. Chapter 9

Jaehyun's long fingers swiftly turn off the alarm .  
he quickly changed into a simple tee and a pair of joggers, making himself presentable enough to go out for a run .  
running always helped him keep his thoughts in check , some calm peaceful music to enjoy the run, feel the body wake up and the muscles tighten and loosen up, the cool morning breeze blowing against him , caressing his skin , making him smile naturally, he ran along the main city looking at Cape Rose slowly waking up , he could see the people opening up their shops , some even exchanged greetings .  
he made his way to the beach , looking at the waves as the sun made them a deep shade of orange, glittering orange, he looked at the sky, a soft pastel blue sprayed with white fluffy clouds spread as far as he could see , he breathed in , taking in the beauty and peace the nature bought, he finally took out his earplugs, turning off the music, thinking about the conversation he had with his father last night , jaehyun was confused about the behavior of the Suh family, but all his father had said were the same things as Johnny had said , Mr. Suh dealt with firearms , he was a government official who mainly deals with hunting gear for the zoo and that he travels a lot, the only thing that made him question his own father was how he was told 2 completely different versions of Mr. Suh's story. He knew that his father had lied about getting home and taking the aspirin, he kept telling himself that he was overanalyzing, that he was doubting things a bit too much ,but then this wasn't the first time he was lied to, when his mother was hospitalized for the first time, the doctors had strictly said to keep her there, they said they could do something about the internal bleeding , but his father had never mentioned any internal injuries to him , only that his mother had developed some chronic allergies  
𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵'𝘷𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘶𝘱 𝘯𝘰𝘸.....𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴  
being in a deep thought he didn't realize that he had company, the soft footsteps on the moistened sand brought him back to reality , he turned around to see Yuta , he had a small smile on his face , his icy white hair was down, a few strands blowing along with the gentle breeze, he took a deep breath and took his earplugs out ,  
"𝙢𝙧𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙟𝙖𝙚𝙝𝙮𝙪𝙣!"  
"morning! ....you live around here , the beach ?"  
"𝙮𝙚𝙥.....𝙖 𝙗𝙞𝙩 𝙩𝙤𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙙𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙪𝙩𝙨𝙠𝙞𝙧𝙩𝙨......𝙞𝙩𝙨 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙥𝙚𝙖𝙘𝙚𝙛𝙪𝙡"  
Jaehyun looked at the other and noticed, how his skin had a warm golden glow under the sun, his smile was so healing to watch . he truly was beyond beautiful  
."𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙨 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙨𝙞𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙧𝙪𝙙𝙚 ..."  
Jaehyun quickly averted his gaze, clearing his throat and saying "I always wondered.......why your hair is that....white......like.....its so ..."  
Yuta looked at him in pure amusement, crossing his arms and waiting for him to add something more  
".....it doesn't bother you right ?....me asking that"  
"𝙣𝙤𝙥𝙚...𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙗𝙞𝙩.....𝙞𝙩𝙨 𝙙𝙮𝙚𝙙"  
"right.....and I'm the one who dyed your hair....I know what dyed hair looks like..."  
Yuta looked at him for a moment , taking his features in, he would be stupid not to agree on how good looking this man was, from the soft brown waves on his head , those deep dimples ,the admirable physique, those abs........as his eyes went further down, yuta was having a hard time trying to think of something more soft and sweet about the man that stood in front of him . but even with this perfect facade, he could easily see the hollowness in his eyes,  
𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚓𝚞𝚗𝚐......𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎?  
"wasn't staring considered rude .....I'm sure checking me out isn't any better"  
Yuta looked him in the eye and smiled mischievously "𝙝𝙢𝙢𝙢𝙢....𝙣𝙤𝙥𝙚 𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙘𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙢𝙚𝙖𝙣𝙨 ...𝙄 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙄 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚......𝙄'𝙫𝙚 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙞𝙘𝙚𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙤𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙖𝙩 𝙢𝙮 𝙛𝙖𝙘𝙚.....𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙬𝙚𝙡𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙚𝙡𝙨𝙚𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚.."  
Jaehyun could feel the heat rising up to his cheeks,  
𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵........𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘮 𝘐 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵.....?  
"𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙖 𝙧𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙜𝙚𝙣𝙚𝙩𝙞𝙘 𝙙𝙞𝙨𝙤𝙧𝙙𝙚𝙧.......𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙥𝙞𝙜𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩....𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙞𝙧."  
Jaehyun took a minute to observe him and then proceeded to nod his head , they talked for a while , about their interests, favorite musicians, books , weather and so much more , Jaehyun felt comfortable around him , a different kind of comfortable, he learnt that Yuta was Japanese and had moved to New York when he was 17 years old , he met the guys there, Doyoung, and the Lee brothers , after high school , they all moved to Cape Rose together, they lived together in the house, they were like a close knit family . Jaehyun noticed how Yuta refrained from talking about his parents, so decided not to push .  
"𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙞𝙜𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙪𝙥 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙙𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩?....."  
"yeah ...I did ...extracurricu-"  
."𝙬𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙬𝙚 𝙜𝙤𝙩𝙩𝙖 𝙜𝙚𝙩 𝙜𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙜 ......𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙜𝙤𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙗𝙚 𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙚...."  
"aren't you going ....you're in that class too right?"  
!"𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙚𝙭𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙡𝙮...𝙄 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙙𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙚...𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙩𝙤𝙙𝙖𝙮.......𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙪𝙢𝙢.....𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙖𝙣 𝙞𝙢𝙥𝙤𝙧𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙙𝙖𝙮 ....𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙮𝙖 𝙖𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙 𝙟𝙪𝙣𝙜!"  
Jaehyun waved as he saw Yuta jog away from him , he liked this guy, he felt good around him . 

Jaehyun took a shower, getting ready and packing his bag with a change of clothes , he had already stretched, 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 ......𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺...  
He met Mark and Winwin as soon as he parked his bike ,  
"you have a bike ?" he could hear Mark's chirpy voice,  
"how are you so .....awake.....in the morning?" winwin said, yawning ,drinking some coffee, Jaehyun rubbed his eyes "I went for a run....and I'm still not awake enough to study the dynamics of contemporary dance"  
Mark laughed , and started walking into the direction of the class "well I can come with you ......help you out a bit....if you want.......basically the class will be filled with people who either failed theory last year or aren't scoring good this year"  
"I'm not coming with you .....and besides I aced that class....so no...not gonna accompany you into hell ...sorry bro" winwin patted him on his shoulder, going into a huge hall where students were already lined up  
Jaehyun looked around , the halls were pretty empty,  
"I met yuta this morning....."  
Mark stopped in his tracks and turned around faster than light "whoooaaa whoa whoa wait...hold up....you met him ?? just like that??"  
jaehyun looked at the younger with pure adoration, "you sure you only have a crush on haechan...or is yuta an addition to the list?"  
"well.......he isn't bad......he's pretty good looking ......NO...you don't get to change the subject .....you just met him?..no one does that...I mean i haven't seen him out ONCE..."  
jaehyun frowned 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭......𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯.....𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴.....𝘐 𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘢 𝘣𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭....𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴, 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘢𝘸𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘭𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 ...  
"well I met him at the beach .......I was out running, so was he"  
"that sounds romantic"  
"yeah ha ha ...mark....two sweaty men, panting for air, with their hair disheveled is your idea of romantic ?"  
They soon enough made their way into the class Jaehyun felt more than just relief and gratitude, towards their professor, she had asked him a few theoretical questions , which he had answered correctly and therefore, she told him to accompany the rest of the students to the hall for practicals .  
he had tried to find Haechan to ask how he was feeling, he had seen the younger go so pale yesterday, as if he had no blood , a walking corpse , that had brought back memories of his mother , he wanted to check on him , but Haechan was nowhere to be found , according to Mark , Dance was his favorite class , and there was absolutely no sight of him .


	10. — filler —

Their normal day started soon enough , they met the rest of the boys , Jaehyun saw how Johnny had kept a distance from all of them, he was running around,and had some type of vials in his hands, jaehyun couldn't figure out what they were , Johnny's absence didn't seem to bother the others but Jaehyun's mind kept going back to meeting his family and those weird knives hanging on the walls , it seemed as if the knives were a bit too specific.   
Winwin's voice brought him back to the bench "you really are exceptional Jung!! oooh the way you move ,your movements are so precise!!!, I'm sure the teacher will be adding you to her   
'these uni boys make me insane list' soon enough"   
Jaehyun nodded , a bit uncomfortably.   
Taeil looked at all of them quizzically "so you're a dancer as well .....damnnn.........to be good in these many things.......you've gotta give it time and efforts......how did you have this much time during your teens?"  
Jaehyun hesitated, "i-......i didn't have much else to do ....my mother was in a chronic condition and....well......i just wanted to distract myself from all that..." his hands were flying in the air ,but winwin noticed how his fingers were shaking ,he swiftly put a hand on Taeil's back ,stopping him from inquiring further. Taeil patted the younger's head in assurance and softly whispered "you're strong jae...and btw the teacher really does keep a list"   
Jaehyun shrugged, smiling a little "yeah yeah I believe you.." 

Mark hurriedly dragged him along as the bell rang, loudly. Jaehyun noticed how groups of freshmen had gathered to look at him , he was quite new to all the attention , he tried his best to ignore his feelings jumping around and focus on scoring baskets and convincing the coach that taking him into the team so quickly wasn't a wrong decision.   
After a quarter , Jaehyun noticed Haechan and Yuta walk into the ground, he jogged in their direction and stopped in front of haechan, he saw a confused expression on the younger and Yuta's grip tightening around him , 

'that's weird.....i am just ...maybe he still isn't feeling well ......'

"are you okay Haechan?....i-im just a tiny bit concerned about you .....you were shivering and...and...and your eyes ....you...you wer--"   
yuta cut jaehyun's rambling off by nodding his head "he is fine now ....just a mild case of dehydration.....young kids...."   
Jaehyun looked at Haechan as he swallowed and then a small smile formed on his otherwise worried face "you-you're worried .....um...thanks...for checking up on me.. I'm all good"  
Jaehyun glanced at their clothes and looked back and forth "you shouldn't be playing you know..."  
Yuta waved his hands , dramatically "see....you SHOULDN'T be playing....." he grabbed haechan's hand , tightly .  
Yuta saw as Haechan's made a particular face .....an undeniably cute one , he heard Jaehyun laugh, 

you sure have a damn attractive laugh jung.

Yuta reluctantly let go of Haechan's hand ,   
"alright.....8 minute quaters only"   
Haechan nodded enthusiastically, stripping his tee to wear a Jersey, Yuta scoffed as he heard gasps from all of the court , "unbelievable........"   
Haechan turned around to face him and Jaehyun, "what..?"   
"nothing your little show is making the basketball court wet....."   
"wow......you really have no filter do you ..." Jaehyun said shaking his head at Yuta's choice of words.  
Haechan grinned, "oooooh....stay with him for a while you'll realize that the filter you're searching for is nonexistent"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)  
> stay yourself, stay safe , stay healthy 
> 
> ᴵ ʲᵘˢᵗ ⁿᵒᵗⁱᶜᵉᵈ , ᵗʰᵃⁿᵏ ʸᵒᵘ ᶠᵒʳ 400 ʰⁱᵗˢ!!


End file.
